Advent
by kira444
Summary: First in a trilogy. When the demon END fulfills his purpose and kills Zeref, he crowns himself as king and leads a path of conquest across Fiore and the neighboring kingdoms, his demonic army defeating the guilds and taking their women for themselves. The first to fall is Fairy Tail. Explicit Content.


Advent

Once upon a time, there was a dark mage named Zeref who was cursed with the darkest magic in the world for failing to revive his lost brother. Cursed with immortality and unable to love life at the cost of killing everything around him, Zeref quickly grew tired of his immortal life and sought a way to kill himself. He was unable to do it, but he knew that only an outside force powerful enough can do the job. And so he worked for centuries to create a demon strong enough to surpass his own power, a demon who can grant him his release. He created many demons, some starting out as bestial monstrosities whose only goal was to destroy to the more intelligent humanoid demons loyal to him, but none were strong enough to end his life. For a time, it seemed that Zeref was doomed to walk Earthland until its end of days, unable to see his dead family ever again.

At least, until he reached a breakthrough. Zeref had finally succeeded in creating a demon capable of killing him. A demon of demons he called END. He raised END to maturity, taught him everything he knew, nurtured his immense power, and when everything was said and done, all that was left was to challenge END to a fight to the finish.

It was a harrowing battle that killed thousands of people and caused untold amounts of destruction. Zeref and END were evenly matched…at least until END defeated him using a simple trick to make him let his guard down. END dealt the killing blow on Zeref, whose last words were to thank END before finally dying and passing on.

That was the end of Zeref's story…but not END's. With his master dead, END was now the strongest demon in the world and he now had no equal. END took control of the etherious demons Zeref created, along with the means to make more and created an army. He conquered an entire continent and formed the Alvarez Empire, an empire where demons ruled and humans were second class.

END had fulfilled his first purpose, and now he had a new goal…to conquer Earthland.

XXXXXX

The Alvarez Empire was a massive nation formed from the subjugation and merging of various large kingdoms that were overrun by demons and brought under the rule of END, the demon king. END had spent centuries cultivating his forces while repelling any outside attacks. All demons created from END were connected to his power and his strength was their strength. It didn't take long to combine the power of demons and humans under his command into a single dominating force before declaring war on humanity and launching an invasion of the neighboring kingdoms.

Like a force of nature, they easily conquered the smaller kingdoms first before moving onto the larger nations. Divided, surprised, and physically and magically outmatched many armies were slaughtered without a fight. Some companies fought valiantly, but they too were defeated.

Not all demons were savage beasts. Many were very intelligent and knew how to work around their enemies, either through direct or indirect means. The etherious demons that were led by Mard Greer led the vanguard of the war effort, and against their vast knowledge, in addition to END's god-like power and intelligence, the human forces were unable to completely match their military might. Temples were sacked, palaces burned, castles torn down, and those who took shelter in churches were horrified by what they saw happen to those outside. The demons let them live to spread the tale and the terror of their deeds. Every army that came to confront the Empire was more and more demoralized each passing day. Not even the combined mage guilds of Fiore could slow their advance.

One month had passed since the invasion began and the Empire was taking a brief respite. With effective control of most of the northern continent and the recent subjugation of Ishgard and Fiore, the demons now had a significant foothold in the continent to launch an assault against the more prepared kingdoms. Until then, the demons would rest and enjoy the spoils of their conquest. That included gold, silver, steel, food, drink and above all others, sex.

XXXXXX

In the streets of the town formerly known as Magnolia Town, demons of all shapes and sizes terrorized the humans they caught during their siege. Men and women were rounded up and forced into camps separated by gender. The men were to be used in labor and military roles to better supply the army, while the women were used as either servants or sex slaves. Anyone who could do magic was immediately indicted into the human army's mage forces.

Inside the town, the demons were celebrating by turning the formerly normal town into a place of sin and debauchery. Amorous monsters humped and fucked hundreds of screaming human females. Demons on patrol walked passed relentless mating, ignoring how many cunts were plugged and pounded by cocks of varying sizes. These helpless women had been captured during their escape attempt from Magnolia before the army had gotten there, and many others were female mages in the Alvarez human forces. Any girl who looked capable of bearing a child in her belly was mounted and bred by any demon who was in the mood.

Magnolia's decimation was just the latest in a long line of conquests in the northern area of the continent. The united guild army Fiore had mustered up was pushed back to Magnolia after a series of short battles led to a string of defeats. Sabertooth was the first to fall, along with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. All that was left were the guilds Fairy Tail and Mermaid's Heel, and they were defeated by END's personal guard, Tartarus, themselves. In time, END would begin to march on Crocus, and he already sent a force ahead to keep the city from being evacuated.

XXXXXX

Throughout the halls of the Fairy Tail guild, the high ranking demon generals of the Alvarez Empire were enjoying the cream of the crop.

The most beautiful women of the guild were shared among the generals. They got first pick, but other demon knights and champions were given more than their fair share of booty. The entire guild had been turned into one large brothel, and there wasn't a room or a floor that wasn't filled with demons mounting and breeding at least one supple female.

Lucy Heartfilia gave a loud cry as the think cock of the minotaur demon sank into her stretched cunt from behind. Her arms and head trapped in a wooden stock, she was left bent over and at the demon's mercy as it relentlessly pounded her supple ass. She was clad in a short black skirt, torn dark blue thigh-highs and worn boots, the remnants of her outfit that was almost torn off when the demons captured her. Compared to the minotaur, she barely reached its shoulder in height, her fair skin mired with semen and healed cuts from her previous battle.

Her golden hair hung loose and her eyes stared sightlessly forward as her body rocked back and forth in time with the demon's vicious thrusts. Her hips were held by the monster as he pounded its crotch into her's, each thrust forward making her soft ass shake, offering an enticing sight for the creature. In the meantime, the monster had his eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of her tight pussy wrapping around his shaft like a glove. Her large breasts hung under her, shaking in tandem with the hard pounding she received.

It had been like this for the past two weeks. Being constantly fucked and cummed into by various horrific monstrosities that wanted to use her as a cum dump. Lucy, like many of her guildmates, had fought valiantly in defense of their home, but as soon as the demons of Tartarus arrived, the battle turned against them. Lucy had no idea what happened to Natsu, Happy and the other men, but she was rounded up with the women and molested by the demon horde, until END gave his permission for them to have their carnal delights.

After spending days as the cocksleeves of the minotaurs she had been fighting in her Taurus Form, Lucy's resistance slowly wore away. Each hard thrust into her vaginal depths shattered her efforts to refuse their advances and she slowly gave into the fucking. Try as she might to resist these feelings, she couldn't help but coo in pleasure as the demons took her hard, dominating her luscious frame.

Lucy Heartfilia was a cock sleeve. A sleeve who soon screamed out when an orgasm ran through her body like a wave. Shortly behind her, the minotaur lurched forward, spreading her womb apart to shoot his rich seed to flood the soft walls of her womb. The feeling of the warm sticky liquid alone was enough to completely break her mind in ecstasy as she cried out loudly and arched her back. She felt her flay belly slowly distending from the thick flood of cum pumping into her, and her own juices found a way out first as they splattered from her wet fuck hole down her thighs.

XXXXXX

Erza Scarlet bit her lip to hold back a moan as her cunt was flooded with another deluge of monster cum. Her arms were shackled above her head and her feet chained to the ground, leaving her toned, voluptuous body exposed for the demons to play with as they raped her. She was naked as the day she was born, her body covered in healing cuts and bite marks along her breasts, thighs and neck from the demons that molested her. Her pussy most exposed to the line of orc warriors that put themselves inside of her. Her bright red hair was decorated with the dried semen of the orcs who captured her after their harrowing battle.

"B-Bastards…" She gasped, giving a shuddering breath when another cock penetrated her slit from behind and forced itself deeper into her. She bit her lip as her body swayed back and forth in time with its rough thrusts, her tits bouncing lightly on her chest. Her stretched cunt squeezed the thick shaft thrusting into her, and Erza could feel every bump and ridge on the demon's cock as it pounded the entrance to her womb. Thankfully, this was one of the more spent orcs that had already shot its cum in other women, so after a few more minutes, she felt it still within her an pump another deluge of thick cum into her womb.

Days ago, this lovely scarlet haired warrior was a proud member of the esteemed Fairy Tail guild. Now she was a cum dumpster to be used by the very demons she used to slay. Her gaping cunt leaked profusely, an open invitation that another orc took, giving Erza an unwanted climax as her mouth widened. Another cock slammed into her mouth and began thrusting at the same time as her pussy was stretched by orcish wood. Eventually, Erza stopped fighting the urges within her mind. She angrily accepted her new fate, slurping and bobbing her head up and down on the shaft of her new master.

XXXXXX

Mirajane Strauss, the legendary "Demon" of Fairy Tail, was a particularly popular woman among the demons, most notably the more powerful ones like the goat headed Baphomets. Her demon-oriented Take Over magic attracted some of the darker demons who held sway over END's magic division, casting powerful barrier and corruption spells from afar, and thus they had first taste of her.

The former bar maiden of the guild was held down on a large bed as the large, black skinned demon bent down and sucked on her ample tits. Her silver hair was spread under her like a halo as she writhed under the rough gropings of the Baphomet, its clawed hands squeezing her breasts hard enough for them to balloon between its fingers. Its large body was settled between her thighs with its cock rubbing along her wet lips, itching to sink into her depths.

Mirajane, who had struggled long and hard to ignore the lustful feelings assaulting her, was already under the Baphomet's thrall as it saturated her body with scentless pheromones that increased her body's libido tenfold. She didn't even try to struggle anymore as it molested her body. When its grinding against her pussy became too much, she shuddered and screamed, her juices squirting from her soaking wet cunt as she reached her climax.

This was enough for the Baphomet to get started on breeding her. Pulling its hips back, it pressed its cockhead against her juicy lower orifice and pushed forward in one stroke, penetrating her with ease. Mirajane only marginally noticed the pain as it turned into unstoppable want once the shaft had spread her pussy walls apart and breached her womb. Her pretty eyes, once full of kindness and happiness, were dilated and dazed, gazing up sightlessly at the ceiling as the Baphomet began fucking her with hard, rough thrusts.

Mirajane gave no resistance as she let the monster's massive cock stretch and deform her insides. Her hands gripped the sheets as her mind was flooded with the demonic instinct to breed, slowly being overtaken by her own magic's power. The Baphomet snorted hot air into her face as it shoved its cock deep into her and sent a flood of cum into the girl's womb. Mirajane laid there and let the demon fill her. Even as ropes of cum still shot into her, the Baphomet continued it's fucking of her.

It would not be long before the mere sight of a demon's cock would get Mirajane's pussy nice and wet on the spot.

XXXXXX

Lisanna's breath caught in her throat as the as the large, bony hands of the wendigo gripped her teenage ass and pushed forward, stuffing the rest of its cock into her pussy. A grumble of pleasure rose from the bony chest of the grotesque creature as its cock was embraced by that tight, warm entrance. It buried its face against Lisanna's throat, its long, slimy tongue slipped forward to lick across the young woman's flesh. Lisanna whimpered and shivered as she was forced to bounce on the wendigo's lap, feeling her tight hole loosen around its shaft.

Like her older sister, Lisanna was just as delicious and voluptuous, though not as much. That didn't stop the demons from fucker her without mercy. This wendigo, a demon that was taller and lanky with a skinny frame that hid deceptively strong muscles, chose her first and didn't hesitate to get right down to business. It made sure to shove its entire length into Lisanna, all the way down to the hilt.

Without even being given a chance to adjust to the massive girth stuffing her hole, the wendigo took the reins, maintaining a firm grasp on Lisanna's rear as it bounced her on its lap. The Take Over girl gasped as he slit was drawn up along the cock once more, only to ease right back down and claim every inch within her. Lisanna bit down on her bottom lip, doing her best to ignore the growing sensations in her body.

The wendigo bottomed out with each thrust into her, and Lisanna could already tell that she would probably be ruined for any human man before the night was over. Each full penetration knocked the air from her lungs and made her gasp helplessly, her eyes trying to stare at anything but the wendigo's ugly face as its tongue slathered her chest and neck in thick slime. She could hear the agonized moans of the other girls throughout the guild…or were those moans of pleasure? She couldn't really tell anymore with how long it's been.

The wendigo growled and leaned in once more to take a sweet, slow lick of the girl's throat. It's pace increased, pulling Lisanna's slender body up and sending her crashing right back down onto that rock hard demonic length. Lisanna gasped as she felt it thrust one more time to hilt her pussy, and from there the steady pulsing pressure as it began to flood her entrance with cream. Lisanna gritted her teeth and leaned forward onto the demon as she felt it all rush through her, and the flood of cum sent the girl spiraling into her own climax. The poor girl trembled violently as her pussy clenched around the wendigo's cock, desperately milking it of every last drop of sticky, white cum.

Lisanna stared blankly at the wall as thick streams of cum leaked down her thighs, and she only offered a slight moan even as she was passed over to another wendigo that wanted her.

XXXXXX

Juvia was bent over a table. She was naked from the waist up, though her long blue skirt with the slit up the side was still on, along with her brown leather boots, but her panties were torn off. Her large breasts were mashed onto the hardwood surface, her firm, white posterior loudly slapping the pelvis of an overweight, green skinned goblin.

She felt the demon's cock inside her. It was bigger than it looked, bigger than a human's at least. The goblin, though fat, was fucking her without pause and showed no apparent signs of slowing. The water mage felt every inch of that fat cock pounding into her insides in an attempt to breed her, encouraged by her lovely curves and soft body that the demons just couldn't get enough of. Despite the fierce thrusts going on behind her, Juvia didn't bother mustering up a fight, knowing it would be useless.

Juvia's mind was, in a way, broken, having lost her virginity to some nameless abomination instead of her beloved Grey, whom she had no idea was even still alive at this point, though her heart held on to hope. Still, being used as a cocksleeve for so long without any sign of rescue or hope could wear away at the mind of a girl who wore her heart on her sleeve. She blocked out the noisy grunts of the filthy creature thrusting into her and imagined it was Grey fucking her without pause. It made her slightly more accepting of the goblin's lustful advances, though only by a small margin.

The pointy nosed goblin gave a noisy grunt and his thrusts increased, its fat belly pressing against her smooth back as it began to hump her with reckless abandon. His hands clamped down around Juvia's hips so she couldn't move as he fucked her with all its strength, thrusting in with no rhythm whatsoever and driven by a simple need to breed this human bitch he was lucky enough to snag.

Juvia started to pant and she bit her lip to keep in the moans that bubbled up in her throat as the goblin's bulged inside of her. Literally expanding within her canal. The demon's violent thrusts got faster, harder, and deeper. With a wheeze, the goblin came in a torrent of hot seed. It was so hot and thick and its flood so violent that Juvia felt it splash against her walls and fill her completely. Her head shot up, eyes wide and mouth locked open. So much, too much. Juvia could feel her stomach expand under the force of it all.

Her own orgasm came like a typhoon and she almost thought that her body was going to explode in a burst of water. Her tongue fell out as her mind went blank and sperm spurted from her stuffed cunt as more cum was pumped into her. All thoughts of Grey left her mind for the third time that night as the goblin left her cum stuffed body to allow another demon to use her as it saw fit.

XXXXXX

Young girls Wendy and her Exceed friend Carla were also not spared this unholy torment by END. As part of some perverse joke, END's resident enchantress, Irene, used a powerful spell to permanently trap Carla in her petite human form before tossing both girls over to a bunch of demons that looked like horrific clowns. These clowns had a bit of a bad reputation among their fellow demons for having…perverse interests towards young girls, but tonight, no one cared as they fell upon Wendy and Carla like predators.

Carla panted heavily as she bounced her little body atop the thick cock of the ever grinning clown that sat under her. Forced into a frilly maid dress, her skirt was pushed up to allow access to her soaking wet cunt, which had a fat cock impaling her insides with each thrust downward. She tried to ignore the lustful feelings of arousal building up within her, but it felt so good that she could barely keep her moans from spilling out.

There were twelve clowns in all that split up to share the two girls. Carla barely had time to think when one of them grabbed her and suddenly shoved her down on its cock without warning, though she was fortunate that all the sex in the air had gotten her wet beforehand. The creature was aggressive and direct in how it impaled her on its shaft, seeking to use her tight body to get off for the night. She had no time to get used to the large member pounding the entrance to her womb, and all these sensations of being stuffed and having her pussy spread open was too much for the Exceed turned human.

The sensations throbbed up to their brilliant peak for her as she came first, gasping in surprise at that fact as she lost herself to the shivering heat and pulsing desire of something unexpected and lewd. This left her unprepared for the flood of hot, gooey cum pumping deep into her pussy, as the clown's cock pulsed and ached with excitement at Carla's descent into depravity. Her womb was filled up within minutes and even then her stomach expanded as more seed was pumped into her. That led to her having another mind blowing orgasm that left her shivering atop the demon's lap and unable to much but sit there and let the monster breed her.

"Ah!" Wendy's scream brought some of Carla's awareness back and she looked back to see her best friend also getting her fair share of demon cock.

The pig-tailed wind dragon slayer was on all fours, her skirt tugged up to leave her bottom exposed to the clown that was currently thrusting into her from behind. Wendy was fucked doggy style for all to see, and the poor girl was unable to handle the hard pounding the clown gave her. It treated her as if she was a woman who knew what to expect from sex and not a budding girl who often envied the well-endowed chests of her guildmates.

Her body rocked back and forth with each thrust, her small breasts also shaking in time as loud, meaty smacks came from her pert ass each time that large cock slammed into her. She whined and mewled from that uncomfortable pressure of the cock burrowing deep into her tight pussy and reaching deeper than it should. Her arms wobbled from the hard fucking, struggling to hold her up as the clown's thrusts nearly knocked her onto her face, but it was only a matter of time.

The grinning face of the demon behind her gave a deep grunt and slammed forward with a single, powerful thrust that buried itself to the hilt inside her one last time. Wendy let out hot cries of startled, sudden pleasure as the cock erupted and pumped hot globs of molten seed, filling her up and leaving her a shivering wreck, helpless against the sensations that so powerfully held her now.

Despite their recent creampies, Wendy and Carla were only getting started as their shivering, fuck drunk bodies were passed onto the other clowns that made use of their bodies. There would be no rest for these two.

XXXXXX

Soft, heaving breaths left Bisca's red lips as she was claimed from behind. Her hands, used to handling guns and rifles of all kinds, clenched on the table in front of her as she was bent over it, with a large, hulking cyclops pounding into her. Every now and again a wave of pleasure rolled through her that was so strong that it forced her to freeze up, forgetting to breathe for a moment before her mind focused on the cock splitting her cunt open again.

Like the rest of the guild hall, the place was filled with the noise of flesh slapping against flesh and the moans and grunts of demons and women as they fucked around the hall. Bisca was among these women being taken as spoils of war, snagged up almost immediately for her mature, milf body. The cyclops fucking her had already fucked a number of young mothers in Magnolia, and she was just the latest in its long line of conquests.

The beautiful green haired mother's cheeks were red and her breathing was ragged as she was claimed. She could do little else than stand there and take it, too enthralled with the thick length that sank up to the hilt within her cunt with each heavy, firm stroke. Her large tits bounced on her chest and the table creaked beneath her weight, but did not break. The cyclops grinned down at her while gazing upon her silky smooth skin with its large red eye. Its massive hands nearly encircled her waist as its large hips flared forward and crashed into her from behind in several hard, firm strikes, each one sending a slapping noise through the hall and forcing the woman to make sharp cries of unwanted pleasure that she desperately tried to muffle against her cowboy hat. Her eyes were closed tight as the two continued to roll back and forth into each other.

Bisca hissed through her teeth and braced herself against the table a little tighter. Her emerald hair hung over her face as she clenched her teeth as she reached her climax. She finished her ascension into depravity with a howl of ecstasy, reaching the most powerful climax of her life. The pleasure burned through her, and Bisca's sore arms started to shake from the hard orgasm. Her cunt squeezed around the cyclops' dick and that brought the monster to its own climax.

The cyclops came inside her, and her head spun around as a massive flood of cum pumped into her pussy. Her womb filled up and her indecent cries of ecstasy spilled out louder. Her arms gave out and she fell onto the table, her breasts squishing under her body as the cyclops creampied her. As her womb started to inflate slightly from the huge gushes of semen filling her up, she wondered if Asuka was going to have a little one eyed brother from this union.

XXXXXX

Cana gritted her teeth as she held tightly onto the barrel she was bent over as her ass was being used and abused thoroughly by a short but well-endowed demon. The little creature took great delight in pounding forward and fucking Cana's tight ass as hard as it could, even if it wasn't so tight anymore thanks to the ravaging it received from others of its kind.

Though she could feel every inch of that cock pushing right up her second hole, Cana was mostly drunk and delirious from whatever demonic alcohol that the little bastard forced her to drink before they started raping her. The world was a haze of colors and sounds, and her body was also made twice as sensitive, which made getting fucked in the ass a hit and miss for her. The demon fucking her toned ass nonstop didn't really care about her state of mind. It just wanted to cum into her rectum and add another load to the already stretched hole.

Cana was so tired and worn down, and she knew even in her drunken state that there was no end in sight as the little imp kept up the pace on her sore, aching ass. There was already so much cum pumped into the tight and weary hole by the other imps that each of the demon's thrusts actually loosened up cum from within her, making it leak out of her ass hole as it was filled to the brim. And soon another load was about to join the flood within her innards.

The demon's thrusts sped up, making Cana's voluptuous flesh jiggled and shake from the rough impacts against her ass. It gritted its sharp teeth and thrust into her one final time, pulling her ass into its pelvis so that it bottomed out within her. Its cock erupted inside the alcoholic. Rope after rope of thick, demon cum flooded her ass, several days worth of semen built up into a single release that felt like a liquid avalanche. Cana gasped and her head fell forward, her dark curtain of brown hair hiding her agehao expression as her bod shook from the stuffing of her intestines.

The imp bucked its hips wildly, trying to drive itself deeper. Eventually, once it stopped cumming, it abruptly pulled its cock out and hopped off the drunk mage. Cana barely regained consciousness when another imp jumped behind her and pointed its cock at her soaked pussy lips, pressing its large head against her folds. She whined and braced herself for another sensation of her other hole being defiled in full view of her fellow mages.

XXXXXX

Levy stared wide-eyed forward, her arms spread out over the bar counter and the short skirt of her orange dress lifted over her perky ass as a tall, lanky demon with only a brain composing its head thrusted hard into her pussy. The demon hilted itself with each push that shook her to her very core, left her shivering and writhing, slowly losing her mind to the unholy pleasure she was suffering from. Ever since this demon had grabbed hold of her she found it hard to think or resist, nearly catatonic as it fucked her hard and fast without pause.

She had no idea that the brain demon was using a form of mind magic to make her more docile and accepting to its advances. Subtle waves of magic affected her brain waves, making her unable to think about anything other than the thick cock pounding into her or the thick musky scent of sex that filled the entire guild. The eye stalks that extended from its massive brain had their attention on Levy, taking in the sight of her arms swaying, nails digging into her palms, spine arching, her soles lifting until she was only on her toes. It was a sight many of her admirers would've killed to see.

'I can't handle this.' Levy thought, eyes hazing over, gently lidding as she held tightly onto the table for balance. The thrusts were getting even harder and she feared she'd be shoved right over the table by the pounding she was receiving. The demon behind her was fucking her hard and raw, its fingers digging deep into her sides and its hips crashing down hard each time to the point that it was making her ass sore.

Levy found herself howling and cursing as she lost herself in the shuddering waves of sensation that came with each slam forward, each throb of its turgid cock inside of her clenching pussy. She didn't even notice she was crying for more, all the while the demon continued rutting desperately into its prey in the knowledge that she was now converted to its influence.

When her orgasm came, her eyes weren't looking anywhere but the ceiling, rolling up as she shuddered and twitched before letting out a mighty scream of satisfaction. Her oozing pussy leaked even harder as her orgasm tore through her, leaving her shuddering frantically. So intense that she could feel it in her knees as they went weak just in time for the demon to fill her up with all of the molten seed she could have asked for flooding her pussy.

"So good…" Levy moaned and rolled her hips to get more of that lovely seed into her womb. Her mind was completely rewired to accept whatever the demons made her do and take it with a smile.

XXXXXX

Like her fellow guild members, Evergreen was also subjected to the same sexual torture as everyone else. Whereas most of the other girls were getting their cunts impaled on cocks of varying sizes, one repulsive looking demon, an imp who was no taller than her waist, fancied her tits instead and chose to have her give him a nice, long tit job right there in the middle of the guild hall.

She sat on her knees, hands cupping her tits and squeezing them together as a smelly demon that looked like a large anthromorphic mushroom covered in a light coating of slime. It had no eyes or mouth, but the mushroom demon clearly knew pleasure as it thrust its hips forward and buried its green penis between her creamy white breasts. Evergreen held her breath as its smelly shaft thrust between her delicious breasts, its green flesh looking so much different compared to her flawless skin. The mushroom demon, being as sensitive as it was, didn't take long to reach its first climax.

Its cock erupted, sending green semen splattering between Evergreen's tits and sprayed streaks of gooey jizz all over her fleshy globes. The smell was horrendous and Evergreen made a grunt of displeasure as she was forced to sit there and endure its foul smelling jizz befouling her chest.

Even with her tits coated in cum already, the demon continued pumping its penis up and down through the valley of her breasts. The creature reached down and squeezed her tits itself, and pumped its hips faster and faster. The lubrication provided by its own seed made thrusting between her melons easier now.

After another minute, the demon orgasmed again, this time squeezing her tits hard and squirting even more of its green jizz across her perfect set of breasts. Thick streams of cum lined her tits and shoulders, and soon Evergreen's chest was now literally dripping with globs of cum, coated from top to bottom.

Evergreen growled as her wonderful bosom was defiled so blatantly, and even her guild symbol was covered in demon cum, as if to insult her proud title as Fairy Queen. Alas, there was little she could do, as the mushroom demon pushed her onto her back and spread her legs to get between them. To this foul creature, she was little more than a nice, tight cocksleeve waiting to be fucked and bred.

XXXXXX

Laki took a deep breath to try to keep herself calm as she was pressed against the wall at the far end of the guild hall, her black top torn in half to allow the fat demon to taste her large breasts. The creature was only four feet tall, the perfect height because its face was directly at level with the girl's bulging breasts. It had its head between her tits licking and sucking frantically, its pleasured grunts muffled by her cleavage.

The wood make mage looked around the hall, seeing the other girls being raped in similarly depraved ways by demons of various shapes and forms. It was a depressing sight to see so many women who made names for themselves within Fairy Tail being treated like whores for these foul creatures who were conquering their land. Though she hoped that the other guilds would have time to defeat the demon army, a more cynical part of her knew that it was in vain, and that this was what awaited the women of the other guilds who'd lose to END.

She tried to ignore the ravenous attentions the demon gave her chest and winced when it took one of her nipples into its mouth and began nursing on it. The little grey skinned creature sucked hard and she felt its slobber dripping down her ample bosom. The demon was so excited to be sucking on Laki's large tits that its cock exploded as it nursed her. Yellowish demon cum splattered all over her thighs and black skirt and Laki groaned in disgust as it messed her only remaining article of clothing.

Not that she had to worry about that much longer, as just minutes later the demon had her pressed up against the wall, thrusting savagely into her pussy with her legs wrapped around its waist on reflex. Laki couldn't hold in her cries as its thrusts got harder each minute. Her hands, held up against the wall beside her, clenched furiously as she was given a fast, hard fucking that proved more intense than she was prepared for. The little demon's cock was bigger than she anticipated and this error led to her downfall.

Minutes passed and Laki's jaw went slack as her eyes slid shut and little whines started to bubble up from her throat. Her legs grew tighter around its hips as she unintentionally gave into it. Her resilience was no match to its hard fucking and she slowly gave in to the pleasure her body was unused to feeling. The balls of her ankles dug into its back and the frantic motions of the demon against her body, taking the girthy member deep into her divinely tight cunt, left the demon reaching its climax.

Looking up at her blushing face with its beady little red eyes, the demon gave her a toothy grin as it fucked her raw. Laki couldn't take it any longer and she began to howl in pleasure as her sense and mind slipped away from her. Her body shuddered and went limp, and her face went completely slack, drool leaking out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back and the hard, fast orgasm brought down upon her sent her into maddened bliss. This experience was only made better by the demon's cock firing off a hot load into her, serving only to further break Laki and bend her to its will.

Once it stopped cumming, it withdrew its cock from her sloppy hole, letting her slide down the wall onto the floor. When it pressed its smelly, cum stained cock into her cheek, Laki simply smiled dazed and opened her mouth to accept her reward.

XXXXXX

The plump Kinana whimpered as the horse-headed demon hooked an arm under one of her legs to expose her deliciously wet pussy and press its cock into her slit. That whimper turned into a loud moan as it thrust its cock into her as forcefully as possible. She clasped a hand over her mouth to desperately stifle her own voice through her fingers, but it mattered little to the demon fucking her up against the wall.

As most of the demons had chased after the more voluptuous girls, Kinana was left mostly unmolested, though that wasn't for long as the centaur zeroed in on her and dragged her into the corner. She didn't try to resist, knowing that resistance was futile. All she could do was stand there and take it as it used her as a sex toy to sate its lustful urges.

Kinana blushed and moaned with each thrust into her. She was a virgin before all this madness and having her virginity taken away by some atrocious demon repulsed her…but also aroused her on some level. Sure she didn't accept her rape right away, but over time her body's feeling began to betray her. Her willingness was not the horse demon's concern as it fucked her up against the wall as hard as it could and there wasn't a single ounce of mercy in its thrusting, nor was there a moment when it slowed down to let Kinana catch her breath and calm herself.

For a single moment, the demon slowed down and Kinana allowed herself to feel a bit of relief. Then it pulled out of her cunt altogether and Kinana only had an instant to feel the loss before the creature spun her around and pressed her face first into the wall. Her eyes widened when it thrust back inside her, this time from behind. Its pace was no slower than the last time, if anything, it was fucking her even faster, speeding up its thrusts. Its member hilted inside of Kinana with each thrust, reaching the deepest pasts of the poor young woman even as she tried to keep control.

Kinana heard the loud fleshy smack of its hips against her large ass, and felt its cock pounding against her womb every time it hilted inside her. It felt so good, and she couldn't keep the noise from her mouth. Moaning, groaning, whining for more. It was all so depraved, but that made it all the more arousing and blissful. The demon seemed to think this too, as it finally reached its limits.

For the umpteenth time, Kinana's eyes widened as she felt the demon thrust deep inside her cunt, and then a moment later, released white hot seed into her insides, filling her up with cum. Kinana couldn't keep the pleasured scream at all stifled as she reached her own orgasm at the same moment. Her entire body shook and her pussy clenched down, milking every last drop of seed from the massively hung beast.

Kinana felt its cock slide from her stuffed pussy, but she knew it wasn't over. This was just the beginning for her, and she welcomed it with open arms.

XXXXXX

As for the founder of Fairy Tail herself, END had the pleasure of taking this girl himself before handing her off to his demon horde. He stood on the second floor of the guild, holding Mavis bent over the railing while he impaled her on his cock with deep thrusts that made her scream.

Mavis gasped for air, gripping at the wood with both hands as her legs shook. Tears welled at the corner of her eyes as END circled his hips slowly to relish the tight friction of her tight body. His cock was so deep within her that she could feel the head of it pressing against her womb.

"What a good day this has been." END grinned, running his hands along her small body.

END's hips drew back and then thrust forward, shallowly at first, but further each time. Mavis felt pain from being stretched and filled, but she also felt a heat building between her legs. She bit her lip until it bled, but ultimately it was difficult to stave off that pleasure growing within her.

Her face pressed against the railing and the demon king growled, pleased with her growing compliance as his thrusts came harder and faster. Mavis may still be defiant now, but he knew that a couple of nights with his cock will break her. That pressure in her loins became too great to ignore and it flooded through her body in a wave of pleasure as she came for the first time in her life. Her pussy spasmed around the cock buried inside it, as though she were trying to draw him in deeper. As she shuddered on the furs, toes curling, Mavis felt the shaft of END's pumping cock swell, and with a triumphant roar, the demon king buried himself as deeply as he could inside her and came.

Each pulse of hot seed felt like the flow of a spring, and Mavis cries out from the force of it. There seemed to be no end. END's cock was large and he fit inside her so tightly that most of the cum was forced upwards into her womb, but she could also feel it leaking from her body, dripping down her trembling thighs and onto the floor. It seemed it would never end, and that the demon would fill her until she burst from it, but after a minute, the torrent slowed to a trickle, and he slid free from her body.

Without his hands, Mavis collapsed onto her knees, cum bursting from her stretched cunt like a waterfall and forming thick, white puddle between her thighs. END grinned and licked his lips.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Your girls were just made to be bred. Good to know your guild is known for something other than magic." He laughed and slapped his wet cock against her cheeks, her glare making him laugh even louder.

Honestly, END believed that at the most, Fairy Tail was going to be the only challenging enemy he would face in his conquest of this world. Its mages were powerful, from that loud ass fire dragon slayer to that old guild master, driven by a strong bond that he could only equate with the bond he shared with his creator. Still, being trained to kill an immortal made them a little threat compared to the rest of the continent that stood before him. With the kingdom's strongest guild now under his control, taking care of the rest of Fiore will be all too easy.

END's dream of creating his perfect world was within his grasp and he had no plans of letting anything stand in his way.

* * *

**This is something I cook up while writing one of my Hentai World stories. It's based off the first draft I had for HW: Fairy Tail and another story called Demon ****Rules by Yagami Nyugen (which he took down). Advent is the first part of a trilogy of lemon stories set in an AU where END kills Zeref, conquers Fiore and ****has his demons take the lovely girls of the kingdom as spoils of war, while he enjoys his victory with his cabal of evil female mages. Also, for story purposes, END is separate from Natsu. Keep in mind, this is ****separate from the Hentai World series. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


End file.
